Wireless display (WiDi) technology is an example of a video technology that enables content sharing from a device such as, a personal computer (PC), to another device (e.g., wireless display unit). Content from the device may be transmitted over a wireless channel to the wireless display unit such as, a television (TV), another PC display/screen, or other WiDi enabled device. In an implementation, an entire desktop from the device is captured and continuously transferred to the wireless display unit. In a system that provides continuous frame buffer to the display unit, redundancy in data transmission may occur when the entire desktop is static. In other words, continuous encoding stream may introduce high network utilization even when the entire desktop is not changing.
During transmission, stream based lossy encoding mechanism may introduce noise artifacts that are visible to a user and may provide poor user experience when displaying operating system (OS) desktop graphics. To this end, WiDi's capability to remotely display the operating system (OS) desktop graphics in order to provide better visual and interaction experience for the user may be further enhanced. The enhancement may reduce network overhead and optimizes network conditions.